A los Uchiha les gustan rubios
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Reto Verano ItaDei: 11 de agosto: Mikoto solo podía fruncir el seño cuando veía a su hijo comportarse de esa manera tan impropia de él y de cualquier otro Uchiha. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? Mala madre no era, claro que no.


**Reto Verano ItaDei: 11 de agosto de 2012.**

Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**A los Uchiha les gustan rubios.**

Mikoto solo podía fruncir el seño cuando veía a su hijo comportarse de esa manera tan impropia de él y de cualquier otro Uchiha. Eran mediados de verano y el día se encontraba frío y húmedo; aún así el sol brillaba hermosamente en el cielo, minutos antes había estado lloviendo pero luego de que la lluvia había decidido detenerse Mikoto había sacado al pequeño Itachi al parque, lo que nunca se espero fue encontrarse con una escena como esa.

Y la forma extraña de comportarse de Itachi no era cosa de aparecer de repente; no, su hijo llevaba días comportándose de esa forma que le preocupaba. Primero, cuando las clases habían terminado y ya no podría volver a la escuela se había puesto triste. Sí, triste, ¿qué niño se pondría triste solo porque ya no podría volver a la escuela? Segundo, días antes le había preguntado que qué había sentido cuando había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Fugaku. Cosa sorprendente porque como todos los niños Itachi evitaba el hablar sobre el romance y las muestras de amor de sus padres.

Arrugo los ojos un poco, no sabía si debía de sentirse molesta o aliviada de ya saber que su hijo no estaba enfermo ni tenía nada, no sabía si debía entristecerse o alegrarse, no sabía si debía detener a su hijo y llevárselo a casa para que dejara de tener ese comportamiento tan, tan... como decirlo... no Uchiha.

Sabía que el hecho de que eso estuviera pasando era su culpa, si simplemente no hubiera al ver a su hijo triste y desanimado decidir sacarlo al parque eso definitivamente no estuviera ocurriendo. Sabía que Itachi, de solo seis años de edad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Se acerco a su hijo al ver que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea —Es mío no se lo puede llevar— el pequeño Itachi lloraba de una forma tan infantil que Mikoto de verdad no podía creer que ese fuera su hijo, el orgullo de la familia. Apretó los puños.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto acercándose a la mujer.

—Señora, ¿Usted es la madre? —Pregunto señalando a Itachi, ella asintió—podría decirle a su hijo que suelte a Deidara.

— ¿Deidara?— miró a su hijo y la imagen que la había atormentado desde lejos y la cual había deseado fuera una ilusión la golpeo. Su pequeño primogénito se encontraba con rostro molesto y miraba desafiantemente a la otra mujer mientras con todas sus fuerzas abrasaba a un pequeño niño rubio que ella nunca había visto.

—Sí, soy su niñera y debo llevarlo a casa.

Mikoto no escucho esto pues aun se encontraba mirando a Itachi —Itachi, ¿me podrías decir que esta sucediendo?

El azabache aparto la vista y se ruborizo —No quiero que Dei se vaya.

— ¿Dei?

La voz del rubio se escucho —Te he dicho que me sueltes, idiota, uhm— el rubio se removía intentando zafarse y ante esto el otro apretaba más el agarre, claro que Itachi era más fuerte pues desde lejos se podía ver que era más grande que el rubio como por dos o tres años.

—No. He declarado a Deidara como mío y ahora ira a casa con nosotros— La voz del pequeño sonaba autoritaria y dejaba en claro que nadie podía contradecirlo.

Mikoto se mordió los labios, no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal — ¿Cómo que tuyo? Yo no soy de nadie, estúpido Uchiha, uhm— y el rubio seguía intentando zafarse y gritando a todo pulmón.

—Itachi, suelta a ese niño— dijo por fin la azabache con voz autoritaria y que claramente no aceptaría un no por respuesta, pero si Mikoto era firme en sus decisiones Itachi lo era aún más y ya había declarado a ese niño como suyo.

—No— La mirada de Itachi seguía con la misma expresión desafiante y que no parecía querer ceder.

—Ita...

—No.

—Suelta...

—No...—La pobre paciencia de la señora Mikoto estaba ya en su punto.

—Es hora de irnos entiende de una vez— Perdiendo la paciencia se puso a forcejar con su hijo de una forma un tanto ridícula e infantil, el niño Uchiha solo se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo dejando en claro que nunca lo soltaría. Y puede que Mikoto no lo haya esperado, o previsto, o siquiera pensado pero su pequeño, aunque solo de seis años se había enamorado y aunque no lo aceptara de otro hombre.

Porque ella a pesar de todo sabía que en el corazón no se manda y también puede que le tomara un tiempo pero a pesar de todo estaba completamente segura al final aceptaría lo que hiciera feliz a su pequeño, dejando atrás todas las normas impuestas por la sociedad sobre las relaciones.

Y no sabía porque pero algo le decía que esa no sería la ultima vez que se toparía con un Uchiha enamorado de un rubio.

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_Hola a todos —Hace una reverencia— ¿Qué tal? ¿Mal, bien, increíblemente asqueroso? —Se escucha el sonido de un grillo— Bien, sé que este fic no se parece en nada al que hice primero, pero que les puedo decir me quede sin mi primera idea y tuve que hacer una rápido. También les diré que puede que haga una continuación para este fic, no estoy del todo segura pero que va. _**

**_También les daré una terrible noticia que seguro no les gustara, he decidido dejar de escribir en el fandon de Naruto. Y antes de que lo pregunten; no, no abandonare mis fics sin terminar, esos si los continuaré. Sobre todo el de "Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos" ese definitivamente tengo que terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado —Desaparece. _**


End file.
